The Whammy's Club
by KitsuneClouds
Summary: Death NotexThe Breakfast Club. I know, it's been done. But I had to do it! Eventual yaoi - LxLight, MelloxMatt. Rated just to be safe, I'm still not good with ratings. R&R?


**The Whammy's Club**

**Disclaimer:** If I was epic enough to own them, I'd also own Ouran, Naruto, Rosario Vampire, and a whole bunch of others.

Light groaned for the umpteenth time as his father's car pulled up alongside Whammy's High School. He had managed to get detention on a Saturday, and was very pissy because his parents couldn't- and wouldn't- get him out of it.

"This is so stupid. Are you sure you can't get me out of this?" Light questioned, also for the umpteenth time.

"You did the crime, you pay the time. Maybe if you behave we can all go out to dinner tonight." his father replied. Light sighed and got out of the car, walking towards the large double doors without so much as a goodbye glance at his father.

Near took a silent gulp as his very strict adoptive mother pulled up in front of his school.

"I don't care why you got detention but you've got to make up for the study time you're losing." she said warningly, as though opposing her would mean certain death.

"I do not know if we are allowed to study in detention. If my deduction is correct, we are supposed to sit there all day and do nothing, unless the supervisor gives us an assignment." Near explained numbly. He had long since lost his fear of his foster mother and now found her threats to be a bit boring.

"Find. A way. To study." she repeated. She was very strict and determined. Near was to graduate high school at the top of his class and move onto the best college in the country and graduate from there at the top of his class. The boy was fully capable, but like many other teens, he wasn't fully interested.

"Yes, mother."

"Is this the first time or the last time, Matt?" a man asked his adopted son, stopping his car in front of the son's school.

"The last, dad." Matt replied with a sigh. He had gotten detention for the first time and his adoptive father wasn't very happy about it. Matt was supposed to be a good kid- and he usually was, but he managed to get caught doing something not so good- and good kids don't get detention.

"Get in there and do whatever you have to do. I don't want to do this again." his dad ordered.

"Neither do I, dad." Matt responded, getting out of the car.

L got out of his adoptive mother's car without a word, knowing she was in a hurry to go… somewhere. As he turned to say goodbye like the nice teen that he was, she drove off, leaving him there on the sidewalk. L sighed and headed into the school.

Mello walked along the sidewalk that went from his house straight to his school. Sure, it was about three miles, but in his adoptive dad's eyes, it was a straight line, so he should walk. None of the busses went through that area, Mello didn't have a car- mostly because he tried to kill everyone that tried to teach him how to drive- and his adoptive dad didn't want to drive him – mostly because he was an asshole. So Mello walked to and from school every single day. Even during storms.

"I think we all know why you're here." Mr. Rogers(1) stated as the students that he dubbed as delinquents took their seats in the library.

"Yeah," Mello began. "We're here because you made us come."

"Do we really have to start the day like this, Mello?" Mr. Rogers questioned the blonde, who smirked in return.

"Maybe we do." said blonde replied.

"Anyway, we all know why you social rejects are here. You're bad kids, and now you have to pay for it." Mr. Rogers began passing out notebook paper and pencils. "By the end of the day, I expect a full, five paragraph, five hundred word essay on what you've done to get detention, who you think you are, and whether or not you're going to do it again. To put it simply; explain yourselves."

The five teens groaned in response.

"I'll be in my office right next door, so I can hear everything that goes on in this room. You so much as think about trying to escape and I'll sentence you to Saturday detention for the rest of the year." Mr. Rogers threatened before walking out of the room.

Light fiddled with his powerless cell phone. Near twirled his hair around his finger. Matt pushed buttons on his gaming system. L stared at the blank notebook paper. And Mello munched on a chocolate bar. This was going to be a long day.

(1) I don't know Roger's last name, if he has one, so he is now Mr. Rogers.


End file.
